thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: The Million Dollar Race I
Bare Bones: The Million Dollar Race is a special mini season in the Bare Bones series, parodying CBS reality show "The Amazing Race". This special event puts 18 contestants in pairs for 8 sudden death races where the 2 winners get to split one million dollars. It began on July 22nd, originally intended to be a 2-week special, but due to lack of attendance by actors, it didn't finish until October 4th, 2014 when Katie & Troy won the final leg to be crowned the winners. The Teams/Cast Troy and Harold Courtney and Dave Deena and Lindsay Jo and Alejandro Heather and DJ Dawn and Andres Katie and Sierra Samey and Cody Brick and Duncan Episode Summaries A Million Things to Worry About Chris introduces the mini-season, announcing the brand new concept: This won't be another challenge based competition, but instead a continuous race. He announces the teams one by one as each pair has to jump out the plane into shark infested waters. As the groups reach the shore they are told their first race. The goal is: Race through the forest of the island while avoiding the strange environment, once you reach the end get on a canoe and row to a nearby city. The duos get to work as sparks fly, Katie and Deena get caught in a brawl which leads them to being trapped in a giant Venus Flytrap, but luckily for them Brick's code denies him from not helping as he rescues them and attacks it, allowing teams to slide by. Samey and Cody are lagging until Dawn's attempt at befriending the Flytrap leads her and Andres to getting caught. They are eventually free as they are spat out straight into a cave with a sleeping bear, forcing them to tread lightly and sending them into last place. The teams carry on and end up at the canoe phase where they soon find out Lazer Squirrels have been planted in each one. Jo and Alejandro manage to make quick work of the challenge and get first place anyway, with Heather and DJ right behind. Heather takes a dig at the two in annoyance. Cody's obsession with Gwen goes to his advantage as he pictures her at the end, getting him to the city. Things aren't going smoothly for Harold and Troy as Troy's ex Katie pushes him out of the canoe and Harold is forced to flee due to Fang getting on board. They end up swimming and manage to make it to the end. Courtney and Dave finish soon after and Dave hugs her. Mean while Andres and Dawn and Deena and Lindsay are the last two teams and things are intense as neither is having great luck. The top of Dawn's hair gets blasted off by a Lazer and Deena and Lindsay have trouble due to their opposite personalities. In the end Andres and Dawn barely make it past. Lindsay and Deena are then pushed into the sea as Chris signs off with them running from Fang in the background. DOA in NYC The Cave In Over The Hedge Dares A Whole World Out There! F4 Trife At Sea Final Decimation Category:Roleplays Category:Content Category:Created by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Bare Bones Series Category:Completed Roleplays Category:2014